


Injured at Home and Far Away

by Vgault



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Amy, Dangerous Situations, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Male Homosexuality, Moved in, Nurse Rory, One Shot Collection, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: A collection of one shots dealing with either an injured or ill doctor. The Doctor now spends his days living with the Williams and saving the universe. This is good for him as it means he always has someone to help him when he gets injured. Which is always a lot.





	Injured at Home and Far Away

Injury no.1

Rory remembers the first time the doctor got injured...it was a bullet to the stomach. Not deadly just there was so much blood. Dark crimson patches covered the house, like marking out a path. He spent most of the night bleaching the carpet. A new sofa was delivered that afternoon. 

Injury no.2

  
The doctor hated the neighbours. To be fair, he hated the village in general. It was a boring place full of nosy people and animals for children (his words).  
It had started out as a pleasant Sunday afternoon cleaning the cars in the warm sun. A group of children were playing football on the street, Rory really should've known that it wouldn't end well. One kid, the Robinson's oldest boy had kicked the ball sending it in the opposite direction to his own front garden and into theirs.  
The crack of cartilage along with the doctors scream was unmistakable. The blood, same as before, ran like a river onto the driveway.   
Two weeks later, his nose was fine but things between the neighbours were not. 

Injury no.3

  
Rory's shift at the hospital couldn't have gone any worse. There had been a veichle collision on the motorway going in and out of London. At the time he hadn't thought much of it, they happened almost daily. It was only when Amy phoned telling him the doctor hadn't returned home that he remembered. The doctor was on that road. He had went to London to track down intel on illegal alien tech.  
A broken arm and a gash above his left eye that needed stitches had thankfully been all. The same however could not be said about his car. 

Injury no.4

  
He had left this morning. Something about settling a galactic dispute. That was 6 hours ago.   
"Should we wait" Amy asked indicating to the three plates for dinner.   
Rory never got a chance to answer her as the doctor came bursting through the patio doors. Hair a mess, tweed jacket torn and hands full of glass.   
"I fell through the glass ceiling" He explained while Rory patiently extracted the glass shards from his bloody palms.   
An hour later they were all sitting down to a home cooked meal and a few bottles of wine. 

  
Injury no.5

  
He always came home drunk on Saturday nights. Stumbling in through the front door, falling face first onto the sofa, remaining there till morning.  
Tonight was no different except for the angry slap mark marring his right cheek.   
When asked about it over breakfast he shrugged "I kissed the wrong guy" then went back to eating his egg and bready soldiers.   
Rory just rolled his eyes and got the bag of frozen peas out of the freezer. 

Injury no.6

  
Leadworths neighbourhood watch was set up 10 years ago when the local residents started to notice strange happenings within the village and it's surrounding cities.   
This of course was around the time that the doctor permanently moved into the house with the blue door.   
The neighbours at first didn't link the strange events with the doctors presence however over time they started to become suspicious of the time lord and in turn the blue police box which stood in the back garden.   
It was a late Sunday afternoon when the door bell echoed through the house. Rory being in the kitchen went to answer it.   
"Hello Mrs Robinson", a petite woman with bubblegum pink lips and strings of pearls around her neck "Hello Rory dear. Just came over to invite you and Amy to the LNW meeting tonight"   
Before Rory could answer, the doctor was at the door asking a tirade of questions causing Mrs Robinson to take a step back before Rory dragged the doctor back inside.   
"I wonder what it's about this time"  
"What, the meeting? Probably about the missing children"  
"What missing children"  
The doctor looked at Rory for a good five seconds "you know? the children that are mysteriously going missing from the villiage. Those children"   
Rory just shook his head no  
"Probably doesn't affect you cause you know...you don't really have any um...children"  
Rory glared at the doctor "Neither do you"  
The doctor glared back "Not anymore no"  
They did think of him as their child and in a way he was. Alien or not it didn't matter, he was family.  
The next day the children that had gone missing returned home. 


End file.
